The Purrfect Boy
by hetalianangelinatrenchcoat
Summary: This is a ReaderXNeko!Death the Kid short story...This is my first so tell me if I need any improvements. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


Something wasn't quite right with Kidd. You see, Kidd is a Shinigami and is obsessed with symmetry. He tries everything to be symmetrical, but he has these three stripes his hair. But something about him was off today. He had on a baseball cap and very wrinkled sweatpants. (Y/N) was determined to solve this mystery. She went up to Liz and Patty, and proceeded to question them.

"Whats up with Kidd?" (Y/N) prodded.

Liz looked from Kidd to (Y/N) with a look of concern on her face. "I don't know..." Liz replied.

She looked like she wanted to say more, but before she could, Patty was tugging on her shirt, wanting to leave. Liz sighed and followed her younger sister. (Y/N) was disappointed with the lack of information and decided she would find out herself. Later that day she had a plan. (Y/N) and Kidd were sitting in the library when she sprung into action. Kidd was crouching on the floor trying to arrange the books as symmetrically as possible, while (Y/N) scanned the room to make sure nobody was looking in their direction.

"Hey thanks for coming to the li-" Kidd squeaked as (Y/N) lunged for him. She pulled off his cap and gasped. sitting atop his head were a pair of cat ears as dark as midnight.

"Are they...real?" she sputtered. He replied by giving a brief nod, obviously flustered.

"Please don't tell anybody!" he pleaded.

(Y/N) stared him straight in the eyes and said "Of course not." She looked around the library to see if anybody had seen their little scene.

"But... we are going to have to figure out how to get rd of these," she said, caressing his hair. Kidd realized what she was doing and blushed a deep red. She looked down at him and stopped.

"Well..um..I might...um know an expert on such things," (Y/N) stuttered, growing redder by the second. They talked it over and agreed to visit this "expert" after school. And by expert (Y/N) meant a vulgar cat who, could use magic, named Blair who lived with Soul and Maka. The two of them set off toward the apartments. As they walked through Death City, she noted Kidd's very wrinkled sweatpants.

"Whats with the pants?" (Y/N) asked, suddenly curious.

"Promise you won't laugh?" he asked back.

"I promise," she replied, holding her hand up to her heart.

Kidd sighed and reached into the back of his pants and pulled out something long and dark; a cat tail! She looked up at the road ahead of her and almost ran into the door of the building in front of them. She looked at them number on the door and knocked.

"You can take off your cap Kidd. Soul and Maka aren't expected to be home any time soon," (Y/N) said as the somebody inside unlocked the multiple locks on the door. The door opened to reveal the girl -er cat- they'd been looking for. Blair looked like she had just woken up from a nap, for she was wearing stripped pajamas and some kitty slippers. She didn't look in the least bit surprised to see them at her doorstep.

"Come in, come in~," she purred, gesturing them inside.

"Um Blair? We came over because we have a little problem that could use your expertise," (Y/N) said pointing to Kidd's ears. "If you know anything about them please say so!"

Blair ignored her question and stared at them like she knew something they didn't. Kidd's ears twitched in irritation.

"You think this is funny, cat?! These have caused me a great deal of stress so you better answer her questions!" he growled, looking like he was about to pounce.

"You wanna know who gave you those adorable growths?" Blair asked. "It was me!" she exclaimed.

"You?" (Y/N) gasped, a almost inaudible whisper. "Then you'll know how to get rid of them...Please tell us!" she pleaded.

Blair leaned in close with the biggest grin (Y/N) had ever seen.

"To rid yourself of those furry ears," Blair said, her voice getting lower. "Kidd-kun has to have a true love's kiss!"

Kidd's face paled, being replaced with a crimson red. (Y/N) kept replaying what Blair said in her head. 'I hope Kidd finds his true love. I hope it's me,' she thought with definite longing. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"Kidd! Put your cap on!" (Y/N) hissed, not wanting anyone else to know his secret.

"Blair! We're home!" a familiar voice shouted. It was Maka! (Y/N) rushed to the door to see an exhausted Maka and Soul.

Maka looked at (Y/N) in wonder. "What were ya'll doing over here?" she asked gesturing to Kidd standing behind her.

"We were..um..just...uh...hanging out with Blair," (Y/N) squeaked, trying to think of a valid excuse.

"Blair? Have visitors? Now i've seen everything!" Soul said, looking at them in disbelief.

"We're just gunna go..." (Y/N) replied inching towards the door.

They walked outside and sat down on a bench by the street light. Kidd sighed and looked at (Y/N).

"Hey (Y/N)?" he asked staring her straight in the eyes.

(Y/N) gazed into his golden eyes before she replied.

"Sorry Kidd. I've just been thinking about what Bla-" She never got to finish her sentence.

Kidd pressed his lips against hers, and he tasted like summer nights. As they pulled apart, (Y/N) saw his face and gasped.

"Am I that bad of a kisser?" he joked.

"No! Just feel," she said as she grabbed his hands and put them atop his head. Based on his expression, he expected to feel the ears, but to his surprise he felt empty air.

"They're gone!" he almost shouted, joy bubbling off of him.

"I guess i'm your true love," (Y/N) said giving him a grin.

Kidd grabbed her waist and pulled her into his arms.

"I knew it was going to be you," he whispered in her ear.

(Y/N) sunk into his embrace, never wanting to let go.


End file.
